


Scrooge's punishment

by Skrayer1219



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, Krampus - Freeform, M/M, Scrooge - Freeform, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrayer1219/pseuds/Skrayer1219
Summary: Scrooge receives a punishment by Krampus
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Jesse McCree
Kudos: 2





	Scrooge's punishment

Scrooge squinted at the handwriting on the document, doing his best to decipher it in the dwindling daylight. He adjusted his glasses. The rapid vanishing of the light left him no choice but to light a candle, grumbling about the waste of money that was while doing so.   
With the candle in hand he sat down at his desk again, reading through the contract once more before starting to adjust it. The pen squeaked and croaked on the paper as he struck through and changed phrases to his benefit, intending to hand the document off to his servant in the morning to get copied down neatly.   
He’d been at it for a while when three mighty knocks on the door startled him into looking up just in time to see the wood shaking. With a huff he stood up, fully intending to give the rude intruder a piece of his mind. Armed with a piece of coal to throw he made his way to the door. Upon opening it the words froze in his throat for a moment:   
It wasn’t just one intruder but two, dressed up strangely as if for a bad joke.  
The first one was both broader and taller than the door, dressed in a long red robe with a big hat, his face obscured with a white beard and a red mask. The second was quite the opposite of his companion: thin, scrawny almost, with dark hair. While the first one’s appearance was easy to allude to a misguided attempt at Saint Nikolaus, the second’s costume was far more strange. Two curved horns sprung from his head, without mistake a clever costume idea; he was also dressed entirely in red. The only thing Scrooge couldn’t come up with a solution for was his eyes: they were a poisonous green color unlike anything he’d ever seen before.  
It took only a moment before he regained his voice: “Doya know how late it is, ya rowdies?! Ye’re costin’ me time I coul’ work in! Piss off!” he intended to slam the door shut again, but it sprung back open with a thunderous creak as it hit wannabe Saint Nick’s boot.   
“You’ve been naughty.” The voice from under the mask and beard was deep and dripping with disdain. “Don’t try to shut out your punishment.”   
“Naugthy my ass!” Scrooge growled. “Get outta my door before I call the cops on ya!”   
The scrawny stranger giggled, hitting the hoove of his metal leg with the stick he was holding a few times. “Naughty Scrooge McCree! Very Naughty!” he gave Scrooge a shove, which made him step back several paces.   
“He’s yours, Krampus.” Saint Nick growled, closing the door again after his companion stepped inside. Scrooge took a few more steps back. “Don’t fuckin’ touch me.” He slowly navigated towards his desk and with that the gun in one of his drawers.  
“Touch you, touch you...” The Krampus sang happily, taking a few more steps towards Scrooge before hitting his butt with its stick. “Naughty Scrooge!”   
Before Scrooge knew it Krampus was upon him, its claws ripping and tearing off all the clothes it could grab.   
“Oooh, tubes!” The Krampus tore at one of the tubes in Scrooge’s armor, causing a stinging pain in Scrooge’s stomach. As Scrooge curled up in pain it tilted its head, turning him onto his stomach and hitting his ass with the stick again. “One hit for every naughty deed!” It counted the hits out loud, each one turning the skin of his victim’s rear redder.  
Scrooge struggled and cursed, attempting to crawl out from under the Krampus but being stopped as it held onto his neck with its metal arm. The fingers of it were hot, scalding his skin.  
“300! Count with me!” The Krampus grinned as it continued maltreating Scrooge with the stick, hitting him sometimes lighter and sometimes harder. Scrooge soon gave up fighting but also refused to make any noises, not wanting to creature to know it was getting to him.   
When the Krampus was finally done it cast its stick aside and gave Scrooge’s butt a final slap, squeezing a whimper out of his throat. “Not done yet!”  
Before Scrooge’s clouded mind could wonder what else was to come the Krampus had already spread his butt and spitten on it several times, wasting no time before setting its tip to his entrance.   
Scrooge protested, the fighter in him not wanting to just take this as it was. He struggled and cursed, a few times almost throwing the scrawny creature off his back but ultimately succumbing as it sunk its dick into him with a pleasured whine. He could feel it twitch inside of himself, for a moment it felt like a scalding hot rod.   
The following thrusting was quick and unforgiving, squeezing whimpers and moans from Scrooge’s unwilling lips. Despite the unwanted nature of this punishment his body seemed to enjoy it for quite a deal, as his erection pressed against the floor was nice enough to inform him. He whined into the dusty floorboards, squinting his eyes closed and hoping the Krampus would soon be done with him.   
When it finally was done the Krampus came into him with a loud whine, filling him up to the brim so its watery cum squirted out around its twitching dick. It pulled back swiftly, grabbing its stick and the coal Scrooge dropped to take a bite out of it. “See you next year!” it said its cheery goodbye, hopping out the door and vanishing into the night.   
Scrooge whimpered in response. He slowly turned onto his back, feeling over the notable bulge in his stomach. Upon pressing onto it more cum oozed out of him, staining the floorboards with his punishment. His need was aching and he cursed his body for betraying him like this while putting hand to himself, finishing off with a powerless whimper and falling asleep with the thought that maybe being naughty had its rewards.


End file.
